


Universal Soldiers

by LunarCadet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCadet/pseuds/LunarCadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakyuu and her Starlights are set to leave Earth, an ancient enemy makes its appearance, and a chain reaction has been put into play. With the scouts working against time, and much of the past shrouded in darkness, will they be able to save the Earth against those who sought to do harm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

Universal Soldiers  
Prologue  
Where It Begins 

* * *

A story that began over 10,000 years ago, one that starts with the birth of two long awaited children, twins, on the Silver Kingdom of the Moon. Yet in the chamber of the Queen, the angst of waiting for the birth of her children became nearly unbearable as the Moon Queen fought against the pains of labour, before her head fell back against the pillows, and a tired expression covered her features.

From the side of the Queen’s bed, her best friend watched quietly, as Queen Serenity winced in pain, whilst the healers stood at another end of the room. The woman was silent, before the eyes of her best friend urged her forward, and she had no choice but to comply. Her best friend was in agony and she wasn’t going to run away, especially now when she was needed at such a dire time.

“Serenity, you must be patient!” Her best friend of many years called, as she walked over to sit on her bedside. “The children will come when they are ready; we knew this would happen, especially for the twins that are resting within you.”  
“I can’t take this anymore, Gaea.” Serenity, Queen of the Moon, wailed in agony as she arched her back from the bed, and Gaea had lost count from the number of times, it had happened. “I can’t feel them in me anymore, so I don’t know if they’re still alive or not! I want my sisters here, and I want them now!”  
“I’m sure they’ll be here soon, Serenity.” Gaea cooed, as her green eyes softened at the look of pain on her friend’s face. “Keep faith, Serenity, I’m sure your little ones are still on this plane.”

Gaea turned to look at the clock, and bit her lip before turning her gaze back to her friend, wishing she could take the pain away. But she couldn’t and she knew it, as she held Serenity’s hands within her own, for this was a task that her best friend could only suffer through alone, and prayed for some sort of comfort to come.

 _**Oh my friend, how I wish I could help you, but I have been through this myself when the boys were born. **_ Gaea sighed, as she glanced over at the other occupants in the room, before crinkling her nose in displeasure. _**Where in Selene’s name are Sincerity and Miranda? **_

As if on cue, a cooing noise suddenly came from the other side of the bed, and the Moon and Earth Queens turned to face Serenity’s older sisters, who were stood quietly in the doorway, only having reached in that moment as another feeling of pain shot through Serenity’s body. Her sisters stepped into the room, and over to the bed with gentle smiles, as one of the duo rested her hands on either side of Serenity’s round stomach, the only state to show that she was heavily pregnant with twins.

“You’re here, Sissy?” Serenity whimpered, as a cold compress was pressed against her forehead, by the doctor’s orders. “Tell me how my girls are; surely it is early for them?”  
“The little ones are fine, sweet pea.” The sister that was stood cooed in comfort, as she settled back against the headrest. “The twins are conserving their energy for when the time is right, and not a moment too soon, but I’m afraid you may have to wait a couple of hours for that to happen.”

True to her word and within the next few hours that had passed, the wail of two tiny twins shattered the peace, and celebrations had begun. To this night, Princess Serenity Rose and Princess Sienna Serenity Grace DeLune were born in a time of peace, but it wouldn’t last and everyone knew it, as the life mates bond on their hearts had flashed into existence within minutes of their crescent insignia’s.

“They’re finally here, Jonathan.” Serenity murmured as her eyes drifted close, and she moved into the world of dreams, but not before one lasting whisper escaped from her lips. “My little ones have entered, and now it’s time for them to be safe as children and nothing more than that!”  
“Yes my sweet, our precious ones are here.” Jonathan kissed his sleeping wife’s forehead and smiled, as he stood from her bedside and walked over to the crib. “My dears, you will be our precious jewels for years to come, and I will do my best to protect you.”

Lying in the same crib, two babes slept peacefully, the Princesses of the Solar and White Moon Kingdoms were wrapped in the same blue towel. Jonathan smiled as his eyes softened as he looked towards the new arrivals before nodding to his wife’s sisters and walking out of the room. With a spring in his step, he made his way to his study, as his orange coloured armour sparkled against the glowing candlelight’s in the hallway.

The happy features faded, only to be replaced by an evil smirk, as he took to the shadows and headed in the direction of his office. None were in the corridors at the time, to notice the King’s change, as they were given a holiday to celebrate the joy of two new arrivals.

Yet, within the new arrivals, an ancient power was beginning to awake, and not before long, the Universal Soldiers would be called to battle once more.

* * *

**© Lunar Cadet 2014**


	2. A Peaceful Life

* * *

Universal Soldiers  
Chapter 1  
A Peaceful Life

* * *

Four children, two set of twins, their ages were seven years for the girls and ten years old for the boys. The group sat at the dining table, books spread out in front of them, as they concentrated on doing their homework, after a long and tiring day at school. On a wall, off to the side, a large scaled portrait of their parents hung, painted in the years before any of them were born.

“Serena, sweetie, why don’t you go and take a break darling?” Her aunt and the mother of the duo seated across from her called as she stepped into the spacious room. “You’ve been at that piece for hours, especially since you got back from school?”  
“Auntie, I can handle it and I’m fine.” Serena squealed as she and the other three stood to greet her, yet a grin lightened her features, as she looked at the woman who had partially cared for her as a young child. “I will rest as soon as I am done with this, promise!”  
“Are you sure, darling?” The woman asked, as she stepped up to the table. “Your doctor has told us to make sure that you don’t push yourself too much? On top of that, I don’t want your mother to worry whilst she’s away on her business trip?”  
“I am certain, Auntie, and I promise I won’t push myself further than my limits.” Serena gritted her teeth together, holding back the emotions bubbling to the surface, and knew her aunt was right. “If I don’t feel well or I’m tired, I’ll stop and take a break.” Baby blue eyes stared pleadingly up into her aunt’s own, and a pout appeared on her features. _**I know that Aunt Gaea is right, and I will be headed to bed soon because I can’t handle anymore for the day. **_ Her eyes clouded for a second, before brightening at the sound of her mother, but she still held the pleading look in her eyes. “Mamma really needs to concentrate on this deal, Auntie, promise you won’t tell her?”

Her aunt was a beautiful woman, complete with curly brown hair that fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes that sparkled with happiness on the majority of occasions. Serena and the other three knew not to cross her bad side, because of negative repercussions, and Serena shivered as she remembered a particular event that had happened in the summer holidays. Her aunt’s dark skin and ruby red lips complimented her, as her business suit fluttered about her figure, as she stepped into the small but spacious dining room. It was one of two in their home, the second only being used when they needed to bring clients into their business and begin a joint venture, or when there was a celebration and family and friends were invited to stay over.

Serena’s doe like eyes, bright baby blue with rings of white gold, stared into her aunt’s with a pout on soft red lips, as she settled back into her chair at the dining table. Hearing her aunt sigh, she turned to glance back with a gentle smile, and grinned as her aunt waved her hand before moving over to check on her sons. Her normal white blonde hair, that was kept open on occasion, was turned into a loose bun at the back of her head, so to stop the hair from falling into her eyes and into her mouth.

“Auntie Gaea, do you mind if I can ask a question?” The girl seated next to Serena asked, as she looked up from her book, and dark blue eyes glistened with annoyance. _**Argh, why must our teachers be so annoying in this homework, I hate it! **_  
“Yes dear, is there something wrong?” Their ‘aunt’ looked up at the call of her name, and with a smile over at the girl, answered the question. “You look annoyed, has something happened at school?” She had noticed the emotions reflected in the girl’s eyes, and frowned, which caused her emerald eyes to slightly begin to darken in worry. _**Suzanne normally isn’t like this, I wonder what’s happened? **_  
“No nothing. I was just wondering where mother was based and how the venture was being handled?” Serena turned to glance at her sister with an unreadable expression, before snapping out of it, as she turned back to her studies. “I don’t want to know about our father, but even Uncle Edward hasn’t been seen for quite a long period of time, and I’m worried?” The girl had caught Serena’s glance and raised an eyebrow in question. _**Now what was that expression about? **_  
“I believe we should have new clients soon, my dear, your mother says everything is going well.” Gaea smiled softly, and put the fears of the girls at bay. “Your uncle, though I haven’t heard from him yet, should still be on that outing of his and hopefully be back around the same time as your mother, and I agree about that father of yours.” By the end of the sentence, Gaea was growling in anger, as she tossed curly brown hair over her shoulder, before walking over to rest a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “It’s nothing to worry about, Suzanne, you should see her a bit later in the evening on video call, and your Uncle should be coming on voice conference at the same time.”

Suzanne smiled at hearing the fact that her mother was doing well with the company’s newest business venture, before nodding in agreement to the rest of her aunt’s statement. Her aunt, otherwise known as their mother’s best friend, smiled and kissed both of the girls on their heads, before she moved back round to check on the two silent boys. Under the table, and away from the glances, Serena squeezed her sister’s hand, before pulling away and bending her head to try and complete the homework sheet in front of her. Suzanne looked up from the corner of her eye, and smiled softly, before following her sister’s queue and returning to their homework, thankfully knowing that it didn’t have to be handed in for another week or so.

“Boys, I need you to keep a close eye on Serena for me, ok?” Gaea whispered, as she glanced over at her sons, as emerald eyes began to fill with worry, whilst making sure that the girls didn’t overhear any of their conversation. “If anything happens, that you’re unsure of, call me and I’ll come down as quickly as possible.”  
“Yes mother, but I’m sure we’ll be fine.” One of the two answered, as they gave identical smiles at their mother.  
“You know we can handle it.” The other boy answered, and squeezed his mother’s hand in reassurance.

Gaea nodded, and stared into identical sapphire blue eyes, as she patted both of her elder sons on their heads, before moving over in the direction of the doorway. Her sons were carbon copies of their father; there was no denying it, as she looked over to the painted portrait in remembrance of the happier times. A small sigh escaped her lips, unheard of by the group sat at the table, and for that she was thankful as she walked round the table towards the door.

 _**These two are going to break a lot of hearts when they’re older; I doubt there’ll be no defiance. **_ Gaea thought to herself, as she walked quietly over to the doorway. “Guys, I’ll be off but try to take a break when you can?” She stated, as she turned back to look at the occupants on the table. “If there is any problem, just come and get me as I’ll be in my office.”  
“Yes, Auntie Gaea.” Suzanne called from the table, as she and the other three stood once again.  
“Mother, you have two offices!” She overheard one of her sons muttering, and gave a tiny shake of her head.  
“Oh, before I forget and to save you guys running around.” Gaea stopped at the threshold of the doorway, and turned back to the occupants of the room. “I’ll be in my downstairs office, but just use the phone extension to call me rather than having to leave the kitchen.”

The group of four bowed in assurance to her, and returned to their seats as she waved before turning to walk out of the room. Before she turned the corner to disappear out of the view of the kitchen, she turned and noticed that the four were returning to their seats, and her eyes lingered on Serena’s hunched form for a second longer. Gaea shook her head slightly, shaking her head of any negative thoughts that were gathering and then rounded the corner and disappeared from view. As she walked down to her office, Gaea closed her eyes in prayer, as she left the four to their studies, and prayed that nothing would go wrong like the situations that had cropped up in the holidays just gone by, and nearly pushed the families apart and torn relationships to shreds.

Back in the kitchen/dining area, Serena stood from her seat as she struggled to maintain her concentration, and walked over to the fridge in the adjourning kitchen. The other three watched as she pulled a carton of juice out, before walking over to the sink and pulling a glass from the side. Serena downed the glass of juice of quickly, returning the carton to the fridge and walking back to the table, whilst pulling a face at the bitter taste in her mouth, and settled back into the comfort of her seat.

“Are you ok, now, Serena?” One of the two boys asked her, as she returned to her seat.  
“I’m fine, Drake.” Serena smiled softly, as she wrinkled her nose at the worry in his eyes. “I just felt a little thirsty and thought that I should get something to drink, before returning to do some work.”  
“Hey, you can’t blame us for worrying.” The boy, Drake, looked over at his brother as he held his hands up in protest. “It’s normal for us, and you know it as well.”

Serena and Suzanne looked at each other, at the sudden statement, before falling into a fit of laughter as the other boy at the table shook his head. Drake’s lip twitched, as he also shook his head, at their antics and returned to finishing the last bits of his homework, whilst his brother did the same, and the duo only partially blocked out the laughing girls, as they heeded their mother’s warnings about watching out for Serena and her well being. After a couple of minutes, the laughter had died down, and the boys had looked up at the sudden quietness.

“Do you want to get some rest, Sere?” Drake’s brother asked, as they looked over to notice that Serena was being to drift off. “You don’t look so well, and I can help you finish the rest of that worksheet off, later, if you want me to?”  
“I’m fine, I just-?” Any other words were cut off as lips parted to let a huge yawn. “Actually scratch what I just said; it looks like I do need to?” A sheepish look crossed her features and a hand moved to rub the back of her head. “Do I really have to go to sleep because I don’t want to?”  
“Yes you do, now off to bed, Luna.” The boy called as he pushed his chair back, and stood to walk over to Serena’s side. “Like I said to you before, I’ll be happy to help you finish the rest off, later, after you’ve had a proper sleep?”

Serena groaned and finally gave up trying to argue or complete her work, as another yawn escaped her lips and nodded softly. The boy at her side smiled in delight, as he helped her out of her chair, and supported her as they walked out of the kitchen. As he supported Serena around her waist, he quickly closed her books and settled half the material into the bag at the back of the wooden chair, which held a small and comfortable pillow.

“Guys, do you mind looking after my things and Serena’s?” The boy asked, as he pulled Serena closer so that she leaned against him, and looked between Suzanne and Drake. “I’m going to make sure that sleeping beauty gets to sleep properly, and then I’ll return to help with the pack up.”  
“Darien, it’s ok.” Drake waved his hands, and made a shooing motion, and cutting off any further protests. “We’ll handle the things here, besides get Serena to sleep because she’s going to collapse.” He motioned to the girl that his brother was holding and smiled gently. _**He’s been overprotective of her for a while, it’s no wonder he wants to make sure Serena gets her sleep properly? **_

With a nod, Darien left the room, whilst carefully leading a drowsy Serena in the direction of her bedroom. As the duo disappeared from view, Suzanne and Drake sighed as they also stood from their seats and began to pack up, given it was more than 4 hours that had passed since they’d come from school, and started on their homework. Suzanne began to pick up the material belonging to her sister, whilst Drake handled the items that belonged to his brother and packed them into their respective bags, before leaving the kitchen/dining area that they had been sat in after pulling their own and their siblings’ backpacks, and heading to the upstairs hall. Their items would remain there and safe until the next morning, when they were getting ready for school as Suzanne and Drake smiled at each other, with a nod to the babysitter for their younger siblings as they made their way down the hallway to Gaea’s office.

Hours had passed, and soon it was the early morning. The group of four, were once again, found in the same dining hall and dressed in the winter uniform of Mayfield State School, given that it was only mid November and only a couple of weeks until the Christmas holidays allowed them to take a break. It was 6:45am, the time that the four, were normally eating their breakfast before leaving for the school’s special transport service, given that their parents were the school stakeholders and sat on the Governing board.

The morning was highly uneventful, as they went through the same processes with no changes, day in and day out. The State School had a different colour scheme for the boys and girls whom attended, but there was one thing that made them stand out across the year groups and during assembly calls, which was that each person had an identifiable badge found on their uniform denoting their position in the cliques. The uniform for the boys had been laid out as having a white long sleeved top, with a black v-neck sweater, with grey stripes, that was covered by a green blazer, and the trousers were the same colour as their v neck tops. Their shoes had to black, smart and polished to fall in line with school traditions, and had to wear a formal tie which was grey that also had a mix of light yellow stripes with black outlines.

The girls had a slightly different uniform, and given it was the winter period, they could wear a skirt that went past their knees with tights or trousers. They had grey shirts which had 3/4 sleeves, and were allowed to wear a warmer top underneath, given it didn’t show through the school uniform, and they had a white tie that had pale pink strips on it. The skirt or trousers, depending on what the girl wore, had to be black along with shoes, which had to be smart and polished. The v neck sweater or jumpers had to be white, with three black lines on the collar, with the same coloured blazer that the boys had.

“Are we ready to leave for school, guys?” Drake asked as he and Darien stood at the end of the hallway, leaded to the door, as they slung their bags over their shoulders. “The transport is waiting outside, and another minute late, means we’ll probably be hitting the rush hour traffic.”  
“It’s raining like mad, boys.” Gaea walked up to her sons, as she smiled and looked at the coats that they were wearing, making sure that there weren’t any blemishes. “The girls are fetching their rain coats, and then they’ll join you but you have to be a little patient!”  
“We know, mother.” Darien smiled, as he bent to kiss his mother on the cheek. “But you know how the other populars react when they get caught in the rush hour traffic, and they live closer to the school than we do.”

Gaea nodded her head in confirmation, before she turned to look at the girls who were dusting off their rain coats. She smiled in delight, as they looked up at the same time, and walked over whilst pulling their bags from the couch as they did so. Suzanne bounced forward, and kissed her aunt on the cheek, and stood beside the boys, before slightly shivering, as she pulled the hood of the rain coat over her head.

“I’m ready to go, when you want.” Suzanne replied as she bounced on the heels of her shoes, as she and Drake moved to walk down the hallway to the transport, before turning back to face her sister, with sparkling dark blue eyes. “Sere, we’ll see you and Darien in the car, ok?”

Upon seeing her sister give a nod in confirmation, she gave a sweet smile and moved off with Drake, as they walked out of the house. Darien walked over to Serena, and glimpsed over quickly with a highly critical look, as Serena took a step back and a squeak escaped her. Gaea chuckled and shook her head, as Darien pulled the bag from Serena, slinging it over his other shoulder whilst Serena lightly kissed her Aunt. A tiny yawn escaped her lips, as she followed Darien down the hallway, to the door that would lead them out of the house.

“Are you sure that you’re going to be well enough to attend today, Serena?” Darien asked, as he followed behind at a slower pace. _**I don’t like this, she looks way too ill to head in today, and with the weather the way it is. **_  
“You know that you’re a worrywart, Darien?” Serena stuck her tongue out at the boy walking behind her, and stopped with a frown. “Can you at least walk beside me, rather than be worried that something’s going to happen to me?”  
“You know you can stay home today, if you want?” Darien questioned as he nodded to his mother, and lead Serena out of their home, after closing the door behind them, as a hand rested on the small of her back. “You still look tired, and look like you’re about to collapse at any moment.”  
“I will be fine for the remainder of the day, if I need you, I will call.” Serena clicked her tongue as they walked to the transport. “Besides, I’ve got to answer the other populars if I don’t show up today?”

Serena smiled as she took the seat on the other side of her sister, and waited until Darien slipped in after her, and settled next to her. The driver nodded and the car door closed behind them, before the driver began to drive down the roads that would lead them to the school. As they settled into their seats, Darien took the towel that his brother had offered, and wiped off the water from his hair and dried the soaking areas of his uniform.

Serena had swapped places with Drake, as Suzanne helped her to dry off certain parts of her uniform and the soaking white blonde hair. Suzanne scowled, as she tossed her own dark blonde hair over her shoulder, not feeling the need to tie it up, as her sister had done with hers, as she helped Serena carefully dry the ends of her hair. It was better than Serena having to lean over, and get help, especially with the current issues that she suffered from, and smiled despite the rain that was lashing down on the car window.

“It looks as if the meeting will have to be held inside.” Drake sighed and let a frown appear on his features. “Not only that, but also the whole school has to reside indoors as well, and that will be utter mayhem and chaos.” He continued to stare out of the window, and saw a street filled with numerous umbrellas covering their holders from view. “This is going to be ridiculous trying to handle that!”  
“What’s new, Drake?” Darien sighed, as he leaned his head back against the headrest. “It’s not like we can do anything about it, besides there are going to be a number of people who will be idiots.” He pulled Serena into his arms, after having swapped with Suzanne, only a minute ago, and rubbed her arms. “We are not responsible for those who get ill by venturing outside, especially after people had said that the weather will continue like this for the next couple of days because there’s a storm headed outside of our area?”  
“You know that not everyone will listen to us.” Drake turned away from the window to frown, upon catching Serena’s sleeping figure, and his nose twitched. “Serena isn’t even the state of mind to be headed to school, even with her being tired.”

Darien also frowned, as he caught Serena’s sleeping form in his arms, and shook his head. There wasn’t much he could say to keep Serena from staying home, and had given up, when she said she would be fine.

“How are we expected to handle it, if something happens to her whilst we aren’t around?” Suzanne asked, even though she smiled, as she caught Serena peacefully sleeping in Darien’s arms. _**At least she is peacefully sleeping and not suffering from any nightmares. **_  
“We’ll do what we’ve always done, Drake.” Darien sighed, as his gaze returned to the head of white blonde hair, and his hand continued to rub her arm in a soothing motion. “She said she was fine, when I told her it was ok for her to stay home, but you know that she doesn’t listen.” He slightly shifted her body, so that she was more comfortable whilst she rested. “I’ll wake her up when we begin to reach near our stopping point, and then I’ll walk with her to the school gates, since I’m not trusting of anyone on that street at this particular time, and especially when she’s by herself.”  
“That sounds like a good idea, Darien.” Suzanne smiled, at his statement before turning as she looked upon her sleeping sister.

As Darien moved her carefully, not to disturb the peaceful rest, Serena murmured a word under her breath that no one of them had caught before she went deeper into her comfortable sleeping position. Drake and Suzanne softly chuckled, but gave confirmation to Darien’s last statement, knowing that he was right. Each of them wanted to ensure Serena was safe, no matter what way they had to take to do so, which was the reason that only two pairs of large umbrellas rested by their feet, instead of four smaller versions. The boys were overprotective of the girls that were sat with them, especially from the incident that Serena had gone through in the summer holidays, and all hell would literally break loose should anything happen. Nearly half an hour had passed, before Serena’s natural white blonde hair had turned to dark blonde under a strong flare of glamour which caused Suzanne to raise a slender eyebrow before placing her head back against the seat and looking at the roof of the car whilst Darien and Drake smirked, as their means of protection was beginning to be reinforced for the new school day.

Only about ten to fifteen minutes later, Serena groaned and opened her eyes, whilst blinking away the sleep in her eyes from the short nap that she had for half of the car journey. Instead of the baby blue eyes that normally greeted them, they turned into dark blue eyes that glinted in the artificial light of a room, as Serena smiled brightly at her sister, Darien and Drake. Suzanne suddenly clicked her fingers, as she came to a realisation, making Serena blink whilst Darien and Drake looked at her in shock, as she reached onto a bag that was by her feet on the car floor, and removed a box that contained a bracelet and charm necklace of the same design, which she handed over to Serena. Serena glanced over with a twitching eyebrow, but took the box upon knowing what it contained and still smiled, as she opened the box to view its contents and show to Darien and Drake.

“Suzanne, what on earth is this?” Drake asked, as he gaped at the matching jewellery that was contained in the box. “How did you manage to come across those, since they look so expensive?”  
“Collin gave it to me, about a week ago.” Suzanne answered to three shocked glances, and grimaced, as she rubbed the back of her head. “I know it’s a bit late, but Darien just reminded me of it in a sort of involuntary way, since he said it would help the lower council keep an eye on you, if you aren’t with us?” Suzanne smiled as she watched Serena pull the bracelet out of the box. “It’s meant to work as a secondary means of protection, though I’ve got access into your location as well, just in case we don’t see you or are suddenly separated if you get me?”

Serena nodded, and smiled in delight, as she handed the bracelet over to her sister whilst the box remained steady on her lap. Suzanne chuckled, and switched the locator/tracker on from the middle bit, whilst Darien and Drake watched before it was working and placed carefully on Serena’s wrist, hidden under the v-neck jumper she was wearing.

“Thank you, Suzy!” Serena smiled softly, and shifted her hair to the side as Darien helped her with the necklace. “It’s wonderful, and rather than you guys being worried, at least you know that I’ll be safe and out of harm for the school day.”  
“Ah I think you guys better get ready as well.” Drake suddenly stated, as he pointed out of the window. “We’re going to be stopping soon, and you’ll need to be ready.”  
“Hmm, I know, Drake.” Serena smiled, as she noticed the familiar sight from the seating area, as Suzanne switched the necklace on, and made sure it was hidden. “Now I need to go otherwise we’ll both be late, and that’s going to cause a load of trouble.”  
“Aww, Serena.” Suzanne pouted, before giggling as she shared a quick hug with her sister.  
“I’m going to be coming with you, Luna, and there’s no way that you are going to refuse.” Darien scowled at her, as his sapphire blue eyes looked at the menacing downpour that awaited them, from the window. “It is raining bullets out there, and I’m not having a chance of anyone coming up to you on the street whilst you’re walking alone.”  
“I can’t refuse, can I?” Serena pouted as she pulled away from hugging her twin sister, before stepping out of the car with her rain coat fastened up, and Darien following right behind her, with a large umbrella. “Now come on, because I don’t want your team to bite my head off, should you be late!”

Darien chuckled, as he handed the open umbrella to Serena, as he stepped out of the car and closed the car door behind him. He and Serena waved to their siblings, as the transport car pulled away from the sidewalk and drove the remaining distance to the school without them. All four of them knew that they would be early by at least an hour, until the school doors opened, but they couldn’t care much, as Darien took the umbrella back from Serena, and pulled her closer to him as they began the walk that would take them at least 15 minutes to reach school gates.

Though it was a miserable day, and the weather would continue like this for the next couple of days, they were still safe and happy. The only thing that had mattered to them was that, even as Darien and Serena spoke quietly amongst themselves and Serena’s head suddenly fell back in laughter, whilst her eyes glistened with happiness.


End file.
